Te Amo
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Un HHr, como te sientes cuando amas a alguien, y pero, tu mejor amigo. Es muy cortito, pero por favor, leanlo.


**TE AMO…**

Suspire mientras me hacia a la idea. Estaba enamorada, enamorada locamente de quien no debí haberme hecho siquiera idea, lo que me llegó como un cariño fraternal, terminó transformándose en amor de mujer…pero es que aun soy una niña.

 Una niña peor que tonta…

 Una niña lista…eso es peor aun.

 Así todos piensan que tú vives para el estudio, que no sabes tener otro hogar fuera de tu hogar que no sea la biblioteca, que piensas pasar tu vida rodeada de libros y manuscritos, y que el apodo "ratón de biblioteca" te viene en gracia.

 Y sobre todo…Todos piensan que tienes corazón de piedra.

 Que no sientes nada fuera de la frustración cuando sacas una mala nota, que las emociones te están negadas desde que abres un libro de estudio, y que no sabes pensar en nada que no sea en deberes.

 Me molesta que piensen eso de mí, cuando ni siquiera saben tomarme en cuenta, cuando no ven que soy capaz de preocuparme por el mundo entero, y de que suelo preocuparme por mis amigos y por lo que me rodea.

 Es fastidioso que te miren con el ceño fruncido cada vez que contestas acertadamente a lo que se pregunta en una clase o una conversación, y de que te etiqueten como una sabelotodo y nada más.

 Es cierto, el amor es algo que no se aprende de un libro, o en un salón de clases, en una escuela, o que sé yo, solo es algo que se da así como así, que se cultiva, o que nace de la espontaneidad, algo que miras de una forma y termina siendo otra.

 Así como el odio puede transformarse en amor y viceversa…el cariño también puede transformarse de esa forma.

 Te das cuenta cuando pierdes la respiración cada vez que piensas que esta en peligro, cuando tomas sus retrasos de minutos y los transformas en horas, mientras te esperas lo peor, y dando gracias a Dios por haber estado equivocada.

 Porque no sabes más que pensar en él todo el tiempo, y el mundo pierde sentido cuando no esta. Cuando parte a una aventura y no puede más que dejarte en un rincón con la preocupación en el pecho y rezando hasta a los santos que no conoces para que vuelva con bien, que haya sido él en vencedor de sus batallas sin fin ante aquel que quiere verle muerto por el único hecho de verle vivir desde siempre.

 Apuesto que la mayoría de aquellos que gozan de burlase de todo lo que hago, digo o pienso, jamás han sentido algo parecido a todo lo que yo he sentido pegado a mi piel, que no han reído de alegría de ver vivo al ser que te quita el sueño, que no han tenido lo frustrante que es sentirse inútil en su lucha en la que el premio es su propia vida, y el sufrimiento tan profundo que es ser el hombro en el que llora por un amor ajeno.

 Quienes son los que no sienten entonces ¿ellos o yo?

 Es entonces cuando maldices tu propia suerte, es donde experimentas los celos y la rabia que te trae el saber como es mal desperdiciado su amor en alguien que no le corresponde, y descubres que tu vida es un tanto vacía por no tenerle como desearías, por que él no te ve más que como una amiga del alma, una hermana que nunca tuvo, y que te trate como tal.

 Y lo único que puedes hacer es llorar y lamentarte a escondidas, porque para colmo, no quieres que te vea en ese estado lastimero en que te encuentras y que se preocupe por ti, que quiera cargar tus problemas así como haces tu con los suyos, no quieres darle una nueva cosa más por que atormentarse, como lo es la pena de no poder amar a tu mejor amiga. Ya tiene suficiente con tratar de vivir como un chico normal.

 Incluso a veces deseas morir para quitarle un peso de encima, serias capaz de ir al infierno por él, o de desvanecerte en la nada si el te lo pide, o incluso eres capaz de ofrecerle tu vida, cuerpo y alma a su peor enemigo por el hecho de dejarlo de una buena vez en paz, que puedes dar todo tu ser si es necesario, para su felicidad, que es cuando no importas tú, solo existe él.

 Y ahora pienso ¿Cuándo me enamore de él?

 Y eso es lo más increíble de todo, porque mi respuesta suene un tanto ilógica, porque fue esta misma mañana…

 Aunque tal vez sea que ya estaba enamorada de antaño, era solo que estaba muy ocupada queriéndole como hermano que no quise darme cuanta de ello, que es la única repuesta que encuentro a todo lo descrito, porque aquello es algo que siento desde siempre, desde que le conozco, hasta ahora, que se encamina al lo que puede ser el ultimo duelo de su vida…

 En fin, si él llegase a morir, yo también lo haría, todo con tal de acompañarle por siempre…

 Así es como se siente amar a mi mejor amigo…Harry Potter  

* * *

 Jejeje, aquí esta otro fic, este es improvisado, es que se me antojo hacer uno esta mañana, y pum, en 45 minutos ya estuvo listo, sé que esta un tanto fuera de trama, o tonto, incluso creo que me quedo un tanto tonto, pero en fin…

Por favor dejen review, please. 

 Y un saludo muy especial a Lis* Jade Black Malfoy y a Hermione de Potter.

Cualquier critica o comentario a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com


End file.
